Teen Wolf: Next Generation
by SibunaGleekR5er
Summary: The Pack grew up, got married, and had kids. Read to find out what their life's and kids life's are like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey SibunaGleekR5er here! So I was looking at Teen Wolf fanfiction and since I love reading Next Generation fics I thought I would try and find some. Turns out I could barley find any so I decided to make one. In this Allison and Aiden didn't die and Isaac never left.**

Scott and Allison got back together and had 5 kids.

Stiles and Lydia finally got together after awhile and had 4 kids

Isaac started to date Kira after Scott broke up with her and they ended up getting married and having 3 kids

Ethan and Danny ended up getting married and having 4 kids

Aiden and Malia meet each other and started dating which led to marriage which then led to having 3 kids.

 **Scott and Allison:**

Benjamin (Ben) Stiles McCall, 18- Max Schneider

Hunter Derek McCall, 17- Jack Griffo

Alyssa Meredith McCall, 16- Hailee Steinfeld

Blake Isaac McCall, 15- Zachary Gordon

Jeanette (Jet) Melisa McCall, 13- Mackenzie Foy

 **Stiles and Lydia:**

Jayce (Jay) Scott Stilinski, 17- Colin Ford

Brayden Tyler Stilinski, 16- Dylan Minnette

Gavin Dylan Stilinski, 15- Teo Halm

Lynix Claudia Stilinski, 13- Kendall Vertes

 **Isaac and Kira:**

Paige Lorraine Lahey, 15- Mady Gosselin

Paisley Victoria Lahey, 15- Cara Gosselin

Asher Lucas Lahey, 13- Mason Cook

 **Ethan and Danny:**

Skylar (Sky) Marie Mahealani, 16- Madison Beer

Adrian Max Mahealani, 15- Cameron Boyce

Kennedy Hope Mahealani, 14- Bailee Madion

Cassandra (Cassie) Rowan Mahealani, 10- Avery Winter

 **Aiden and Malia:**

Amelia Isabel Carver, 15- Isabella Palmieri

Xavier Charlie Carver, 14- Jedi Willis

Carson Daniel Carver, 14- Jedi Willis

 **So if you guys think that I should do this story then comment your thoughts down below. Also if anyone wants to talk about Teen Wolf PM me**

 **SibunaGleekR5er**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey SibunaGleekR5er here with the 1** **st** **chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the next Generation**

Friday, January 9th 2035

McCall House

Bacon sizzling and kids snoring. That was the only thing that Allison McCall heard when she came down the stairs and to the kitchen. It was better than having five kids running around creaming at each other.

Allison walked into the kitchen and up to her husband wrapping her hands around his waist."Hey babe", Scott said turning around and giving her a kiss, "Breakfast is ready."

The mother of five nodded, "Okay well I'll go wake up the kids real quick."

"No you eat, I'll go wake them. Besides Lydia I supposed to be here in a few to pick you up." Scott insisted already heading up the stairs.

Once up stairs, Scott decided to wake up his eldest daughter, Alyssa, seeing as she was the easiest to wake out of his kids.

He walked up to her decorated door and knocked. He wasn't surprised to hear her tell him to come in. "Hey sweetie, breakfast is ready."

"Okay I'll come down a soon as I get dressed." Alyssa replied looking up from her phone.

Scott nodded and left going into his son's, Blake's room. "Blake wake up. You have 30 minutes until we need to be out the door."

Blake rolled and groaned, "Okay."

With that, the wolf left to wake is other kids. (I'm not going to show him waking his other kids since it's pretty much the same) After he did that, he went back downstairs where he saw Stiles, Lydia and their kids.

"Uncle Scott!" Lynix exclaimed, running to hug her uncle.

Scott laughed, hugging her back, "Hey Lyn, how was the trip?" He asked, directing the question towards his best friend. The Stilinski family went to the grandparent's house for the New Year weekend. They were supposed to come back so that they kids could go back to school on Monday but the weather was so bad that they couldn't get a fly back until yesterday.

"It was fine. Mom and Dad are doing great. There's something I need to talk to you about later though." Stiles answered giving Scott a look that said it's important.

"Okay well do you want to come with me to take the kids to school?"

"Yeah sure"

"Jay and Brayden you guys have your bikes right?" Scott asked the two teens who both nodded, "Okay well then go get Ben and Hunter and y'all can go ahead and leave. Jay and Brayden answered the question by bounding up the steps.

"Lynix can you go get Blake and the girls for me?" Allison asked her nephew and niece.

"Yeah sure,"

"Oh whose car are we riding in?" Gavin asked his father.

"We are taking Scott's" Stiles replied looking at his 'brother' for approval. Scott nodded, going to get his keys and wallet.

"Ok I'll go get my bag." The 15 year-old answered heading out the door.

Lydia got up and started heading towards the kitchen, "And Lynix's" she called to her son. You could hear a faint, "Fine".

Five minutes later, four teenage boys came running down the stairs and towards the garage door when somebody stopped them. "Wait!" They heard Lydia call, "Come back in here", The McCall's and Stilinski's oldest kids walked back into the living room.

"We" Lydia said gesturing to Allison and herself, "Need to know where you guys are going to be after school."

Ben looked at his mom and aunt, "Well, I'm going on a date tonight."

Allison looked shocked, she didn't know about that, "What, you're going on a date?"

Ben nodded, not understanding why his mom was so shocked, "Didn't Dad tell you?"

"No actually, he didn't." Allison said, looking at her husband of 20 years. "Scott, why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew that you would probably be all protective of him and say that he wouldn't be able to go out with the girl he has been crushing on since 5th grade."

"Why would you think that? I don't get protective do I?" she asked looking at Scott and her sons who al nodded in return.

"It's okay though Mom, I'll be fine. I already told Dad that I'll be home no later than 12. Also we are just going to see a movie and out to eat and if you need me or something were to happen all you have to do is text."

Allison nodded feeling a little better now that she knows where he'll be.

Hunter looked at the clock on the wall, "We better get going since we have to stop by so that Ben can pick up his date to take her to school. Also before you ask, Jay and I have lacrosse practice after school and Brayden is going to wait for us to finish."

They said goodbye to their parents and left. After they left Lynix and Jet came down ready to leave, with Gavin and Blake trailing behind.

"Mom, Lynix and I have volleyball after school." Jet said sitting down on the ground and tying her combat boots.

"Okay well you guys are going to be picked up by Stiles or me." Allison answered while getting her purse. Her and Lydia were going to go shopping since they are bother off of work today.

Stiles looked up from his phone, "I am?" He questioned, he hadn't known anything about this.

Lydia looked at the guy that has loved her since 3rd grade, "Yes you are if we don't get back from shopping in time." She walked over to him, gave him a kiss, picked up her purse and walked out with Allison after she told Scott bye.

"Apparently I might pick you up", He told his daughter and niece. Lynix laughed walking out of the door and the car. The rest followed ready to face the day.

20 minutes later, Scott and Stiles just dropped their kids off at the high school and junior high. Scott looked at his best friend for over 30 years, "So Stiles what did you need to tell me?"

Stiles took a deep breath before continuing, "Well you know how Lydia and I went to see Mom and Dad with the kids' right?"

Scott nodding, hoping nothing was wrong with his parents, "Don't worry it's nothing about them. So Derek somehow heard that we were there and called Lyds and me up and asked if we could meet up with him saying that it was important."

"Apparently Kate and Peter are back. Of course they are separately trying to get to our kids, Isaac's, Ethan's, and Aiden's"

Scott groaned, "This is not happening!" His kids haven't really been exposed to the supernatural world. Of course the kids that are werewolves (I'll explain later what everybody is) already know that they are werewolves but they haven't felt the need to do anything with it seeing has nothing has happened.

"So I got a plan."

"Of course you do"

Stiles laughed, "It's nothing bad. I already called Ethan, Isaac, and Aiden last night when I told them all. I wanted to tell you in person."

Scott looked at Stiles, "Really?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, shooting him an apologetic smile, "Anyway I came up with this plan of us telling the kids and training them."

"Do you mean telling them today?" He questioned. Stiles nodded, "Lydia is going to tell Allison sometime today and they are going to go shopping for some equipment. Kira and Malia are going with them as well."

Scott nodded while thinking, "Shouldn't we tell the kids before 5 so that we have time to train them"

"I'm one step ahead of you Scotty. So I talked to the volleyball coach and the lacrosse coach and told them that we have to go to a funeral so the kids won't be at practice. Ethan talked to Cassie's singing coach and Sky and Alyssa's soccer coach. Aiden called the junior lacrosse coach about Xavier, Carson, Ash, and Kennedy." Stiles said.

Scott sighed, "Wow it looks like you got it all planned out, as always. So to make it easier why don't we pick the kids up at 12 o'clock?" Stiles nodded texting the rest of the pack.

4 hours later

All of the kids were just picked up from school and were all sitting in an abandoned warehouse that Scott owned.

"So what do you think they pulled us out of school for?" Paisley Lahey asked everyone from her spot next to her twin, Paige, and her best friend, Amelia Carver.

"I don't know. I hope it's for a darn good reason though. Dad made me cancel my date tonight. He said something about it taking all afternoon and possibly some of the night." Ben answered. He was pretty mad and you could tell by the look on his face.

Lynix looked up from talking to Asher and Jet, "I heard Dad on the phone talking to the volleyball coach. Apparently someone died and we are going to the funeral."

Jay looked at his sister, "So you eavesdropped?"

The youngest Stilinski shook her head, "No I just overheard with a purpose."

Everybody started laughing but stopped when they heard the door open. They all turned around to see all of their parents. Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Kira, Ethan, Danny, Aiden, and Malia.

"Why are we here? I got more important things to do!" Ben exclaimed looking at the adults for an explanation.

"Like what? Go on a date? This situation is way more important and always will be." Allison told her son giving him a stern look saying that he should probably keep his mouth shut.

"Did somebody die?" Cassie asked looking at the adults with wide eyes, "Lynix said that we are going to a funeral."

Stiles laughed looking at the youngest person here, "No Cassie, Lynix just overheard the cover story." He said giving his only daughter a wink. He didn't mind that she was eavesdropping since he was the same way when he was her age. Heck he still does eavesdrop.

"Then if it's not a funeral what is it?" Carson Carver wondered out loud.

The adults looked toward the alpha, indicating that he should tell them. "Well" Scott started, "You guys know how Ben, Hunter, Alyssa, Blake, Jet, Paige, Paisley, Asher, Sky, Adrian, Kennedy, Cassie, Amelia, Xavier, and Carson are werewolves right?"

Everybody nodded, "Well our friend Derek, you guys know him, his uncle, Peter Hale, doesn't really like us so therefore, he doesn't like you. Then Allison's aunt, Kate Argent wants werewolves gone. She hunts them and kills them. They both somehow heard of you guys and are out to get y'all."

Scott looked around and saw all of the kids shocked faces. Gavin looked up at his uncle, "What about us that aren't werewolves?"

Aiden stepped up to continue, "You guys are in just as much danger as the rest. Since you guys all grew up together and Lynix is a banshee like her mother, you guys are still a part of this pack and they are out to get y'all to."

Alyssa, the worrier of the pack, started to freak out, "What are we going to do? We haven't even changed into werewolves more than 5 times. We don't have any defense training and we know nothing!"

Scott looked at his daughter, "Lyssa don't worry. We are all going to train you guys. Since the werewolf genes are more dominant for guys, you and Jet are going to be taught to shoot arrows at moving targets seeing as you guys already know how to shoot an arrow. The same thing goes the other girls except for Amelia since her parents both have werewolf blood in them even if it is werecoyote. Then Allison, Lydia, Kira, and Stiles are going to teach you all of the moves while fighting as human that goes for all of you. Kira is also going to show her kids the Kitsune stuff. I think that's about it though. Oh Danny, can you help with the human defense?" Scott finished looking at Danny, who nodded.

"Okay", Kira started, "You guys are going to be in groups but y'all are going switch around at some points okay?" She waited until everyone said yes or nodded, "Okay so in Aiden and Ethan' group is going to be Xavier and Carson, we want to see if you can join together to create one, then Stiles and Danny are going to work on defense with the Stilinski boys and Cassie. Cassie will though have to go to a werewolf for the obvious reason. Scott is going to have his son's and is going to work on turning into a wolf and fighting like a wolf. Allison is shooting with Alyssa and Jet. Malia is going to have Amelia and Sky and is going to do pretty much the same as Scott so if y'all want to join the groups together you can. Isaac will have Asher and Adrian and you can join Scott if you want. I'm going to have Paige and Paisley and it'll be about Kitsune stuff. Finally Lydia's group is going to be Lynix for banshee stuff. Kennedy I didn't know which one you wanted to be with so you can chose."

Kennedy looked down, "As always." She mumbled.

Danny looked at her, "What'd you say sweetie?" He questioned gathering everyone's attention.

Kennedy looked up and faked a smile, "Oh I said great!" She lied.

Scott nodded although he didn't think anyone believed that, "Okay, let's get started."

All of the kids got up and raced towards their groups; Kennedy looked and saw that Isaac's group and Malia's group joined Scott's. She didn't want to be in a very big group with no one that would pay attention to her and help her. Lynix and Lydia were working on banshee stuff so she had no reason to go over there. She had no business dealing with Kitsune stuff. Her two options were between Allison's archery or Stiles's defense. She decided to go to Allison since she was close to her 'Aunt' and she actually loves archery.

"Kennedy hurry and pick a group, we have limited time alright sweetie." Kennedy heard her Dad, Ethan, call.

"Okay". She replied as she ran to Allison, "Hey Aunt Allison can I work over here?"

Allison smiled, "Yeah totally go pick a bow and grab some arrows then come out back." Kennedy nodded and did just that.

4 and a half hour later

"Okay kids", Scott yelled which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and for the archery people to come inside, "it' like 5:30, I ordered pizza, let' take a break, eat, then continue."

All of the kids cheered running in the separate cars. Once at the house, Scott brought the pizza in. Everybody dug in, laughed, talked, and just enjoyed this all. After they finished they were a loud to rest until they had to go. Whenever they did have to go they went back to training for 2 more hours until they all got tired and went home. They continue doing this through the whole weekend and when they went to school and did PE they were sore. They still had who knows how long until they were ready, but the adults knew one thing. The kids are tough and strong and can get through although it's going to be a long rough road.

 **That's the chapter! How'd y'all like it? Please Review your thoughts and any suggestions. Favorite and Follow! To clear things up**

 **The werewolves are: Ben, Hunter, Alyssa, Blake, Jet, Paige, Paisley, Asher, Sky, Adrian, Kennedy, Cassie, Amelia, Xavier, and Carson.**

 **Banshee: Lynix (I would say her brothers but I don't think they can be banshee's can they?)**

 **Kitsune: Paige, Paisley and maybe Asher (again I don't know if boys can be Kitsune?)**

 **Amelia and Xavier and Carson are also some werecoyote**

 **Jet and Alyssa and it looks like Kennedy are going to be the one's shooting bow and arrow although everyone will know how to.**

 **I think that's it**

 **Until next time,**

 **SibunaGleekR5er :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf only the Next Generation.**

January 28, 2035 Monday

 **Mountain View Junior High**

"Okay class that is all for today. Since we finished everything we needed to, you are allowed to talk amongst yourselves."

As soon as Lynix heard those words, she turned around to her best friend, Jet McCall. Her real name is Jeanette but when she was little, she was very sneaky. One moment you would see her and the next you wouldn't just like a jet.

"So are you ready for training today?" Lynix asked the wolf

"Omg yes especially tonight!" Jet exclaimed. Tonight the kids were supposed to go through the woods and go through obstacles, which the adults set up, and get to the other side in an hour. Now you might wonder, what kind of parents would do this to their kids, well it's training and the kids will have walkie-talkies on them so if anything happens the adults can come and help.

"I know right! Apparently it's going to be cold so wear a jacket or a long sleeved shirt and pants." Lynix advised. She' made the mistake of forgetting a jacket at home when it was snowing. Worst mistake of her life as she likes to say.

"Okay well since we have to walk home today why don't we stop by my house and pick up my clothes then go to your house?"

Lynix nodded agreeing with. They talked until the bell rang a short 5 minutes later. They met in the hallway with Asher, Kennedy, Xavier, and Carson and started heading home together.

 **Mahealani House**

Kennedy walked in the door and straight to the kitchen where she heard her dads talking. Once she walked in her dads both turned around looking to see who it was.

"It's just me", she said chuckling, "don't get to excited.

Ethan and Danny laughed, "Okay so it's about 4 o'clock right now and we need to be at the clearing by the woods by 5 o'clock. We can't leave here no later than 4:30 okay so be ready by then sweetheart."

Kennedy nodded grabbing a snack and water, "Okay, I'm going to take a shower before we go though." When she saw her parents nod she continued her way out the door and up the stairs.

Once inside her bedroom she picked out her outfit which consisted of jeggings, a gray long sleeved shirt with a tiger on it, a vest, and brown combat boots. After she finally decided what she wanted to wear she got in her shower.

10 minutes later she was out of the shower seeing as she only had to wash her body. Kennedy got dressed and put her hair in a fishtail braid. Quickly Kennedy grabbed her phone and hurried down the stairs.

Once downstairs she saw her younger sister, Cassie, dressed in gray leggings, a black long sleeved Mickey Mouse shirt, blue uggs, and a blue beanie on her head. Her hair was also down. Kennedy turned around when she heard footsteps on the staircase. Sky walked down the stairs in semi-ripped skinny light washed jeans, a gray batman long sleeve, a gray beanie, and dark gray combat boots with her hair down. Adrian, her only brother, just had on jeans, a black shirt, and a gray hoodie.

"Okay, are you kids ready to go into the woods at night?" Danny asked his kids when Ethan and he walked in.

"Yeah pops, we're dressed aren't we?" Adrian asked his human father.

Danny looked confused, "Don't you need flash lights?" he question which cause the rest to laugh.

Ethan looked at his husband, "Honey, werewolves can see in the dark if they're transformed. The only person here that will need a flashlight is you." And with that, the kids and Ethan went and got in the car leaving Danny to mutter to himself.

 **Carver House**

"Amelia hurry up and get your butt down here before we leave you here!" the 15 year-old girl heard one of her little brothers yell. Amelia finished lacing up her tan combat boots that went with a maroon and gray long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and her hair was half up half down with a black bow. When she was finished with that the dirty blonde grabbed her phone and ran out to the car where her family was waiting.

Xavier looked up from his spot in the car taking out his headphones, "It's about time you got here. If you took any longer we would've been late."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Shut up you idiot. Unlike you, some people want to look nice."

The oldest twin scoffed, "Really who do you have to look nice for in the woods?" He questioned sort of knowing the answer.

His older sister blushed picking at her nails, "its Blake isn't?" Xavier continued teasing his sister until finally she snapped.

"Gosh will you just shut up! I don't like him, never have and never will!" Amelia exclaimed her eyes glowing yellow/gold color. All of the werewolves/werecoyotes have yellow/gold colored eyes seeing as they are Beta's **(correct me if I'm wrong)**. Scott is still the leader of the pack will be for a very long time unless something happens.

The young male was about to respond but was stopped whenever he saw Malia, Aiden, and his twin, Carson, giving him a look that told him he best keep his comment to himself. Everyone sat in silence for about 10 minutes before they pulled up to the sighting that they were supposed to meet at.

The Carver family exited their Ford truck and walked where all the other families were standing/sitting. The twins ran over to where Blake, Gavin, and Adrian were sitting in the grass while Amelia parted from her parents to go stand by her best friends, Paige and Paisley.

"Okay now that everybody is here all of us adults are going to go and set up the course while you kids stretch and warm up." The alpha told everybody before leaving with the adults.

All of teenagers and Cassie started stretching for 5 minutes when Ben, the unsaid leader of the group stood up and started walking around everyone. "So are you guys ready?" he asked looking over the group.

Everyone nodded excited for what's to come besides a certain little someone. That little someone happened to be Cassie Mahealani. Ben was the only one to notice so when all of the other kids were engaged in conversations, he sat beside the little 10 year-old brunette girl.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked softly, putting an arm around.

Cassie sighed, leaning into his side, "I'm scared. What happens if I hurt myself or someone else hurts themselves?"

Ben looked down at her, "Then the adults will have everyone go back or stay where they are while they get the person that's hurt and help them. Don't worry too much about it okay, I mean have you meet this group of people? This pack is probably one of the strongest groups of people that I have ever met and do you know what that mean?" Cassie shook her head, "It means that we don't give up even if something hurts us. So if one of us ends up getting hurt nobody is going to make a big deal out of it. And most likely only that person and probably someone else are going to be the only people to know that that member of this pack is hurt. Also a little piece of advice, always and I mean always make sure that there is someone by you or at least close to you at all times." The senior finished giving Cassie a hug.

Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Aiden walked out of the woods and up to the group of teenagers, "Okay kids, Scott is handing out the walkie-talkies to all of you. Now when we say go you guys are going to go into the forest and go through all of the obstacles you might face. You are allowed to stay with someone but remember this to test you skills individually so that's why Danny found these camera thing that hook onto a band that will go on you head so we will be able to see who is struggling the most and who is struggling the least. Also it'll show what you need help on." Stiles explained walking around and handing out the camera's and bands.

After Scott finished handing out the walkie-talkies, "For those of you that are werewolves, you guys will be transforming today. You will use your enhanced strength, agility, and your senses (smelling, seeing, and hearing). Oh and before I forget, there are going to be some parts where some of you werewolves need to help Jay, Brayden, Gavin, and Lynix over some stuff since obviously they don't have the same ability's that y'all do." The dad of 5 stated.

"Um Uncle Scott," Paige stated looking here Godfather in the eye; "Since this is our first time doing this shouldn't we be in groups?"

Scott was about to answer but was stopped when Isaac interrupted, "Well sweetheart, we are one step ahead of you," he was about to explain but was topped when Stiles did an over exaggerated cough, "I mean Stiles is one step ahead of you," Isaac corrected explaining to his oldest daughter.

This time Aiden, who had the list, stepped up to talk, "Okay so remember we advise that you stay in your group but if you're one of the older ones, you can break free and go on your own whenever you feel like it but you have to start with your group," Aiden finished before looking at the list of groups in his hands, "Okay the first group is going to be Ben, Hunter, and Jay. The next one is Alyssa, Brayden, and Sky. Then it's Paige, Paisley, and Amelia. Xavier, Carson, and Kennedy are the next group. Also Blake, Gavin, and Adrian are a group. Finally Jet, Lynix, and Asher are the last group. Now Cassie you can go with an adult or you can be in one of the groups it's your decision rock star."

Cassie looked around at all the groups and was about to say she wanted to be with an adult since she was pretty sure that none of the older kids wanted to be with a little kid, but Ben started talking before he did, "She can come with us if she wants. By that I mean that Hunter and Jay go by themselves since they don't need me so Cassie will just be with me." Ben looked at Cassie to see if she approved of being in a group with him, which in turn she nodded a big smile on her face.

Aiden nodded, "Okay it's settled then Hunter and Jay will be a group and so will Ben and Cassie."

Everyone got in their groups ready to go, "Are you ready?" Scott asked, "Remember that this is not a race and if you get hurt and you're a werewolf it'll mostly heal but if you aren't a werewolf try to see if you can finish but if you can't, the group will go ahead while you sit by a tree and talk on the walkie talkie to us to come and get you and what obstacle you are the nearest to." All of the kids nodded.

Stile blew the whistle and everyone took off.

 **In the Woods with Xavier, Carson, and Kennedy**

"This is so easy! We will be done with this in no time!" Xavier exclaimed. They just finished walking over a fishnet that was covering a huge hole.

"Speak for yourself!" His younger twin said while rubbing his wrist. Hi hand got stuck and he couldn't get it out so now there are rope burns there.

"Hey that was your fault, you just don't pay attention ahhh" Xavier yelled. He was pulled up, only hanging on by the rope that was around his foot.

Kennedy couldn't help it and busted out laughing, "Who's the one not paying attention now?" She questioned which in turn earned her a high five from her cousin that was still on the ground.

Jet, Lynix, and Asher

"Are you kidding me?" The group just walked up to what they're guessing a 10 foot wall of big rocks. The adults didn't put that there it just happened to be there in the first place.

"Don't worry Jet, remember we can run faster and jump farther/higher than regular people." Lynix reminded her brunette best friend.

Asher looked at his crush, "And how is that supposed to help us?"

All Lynix did was tell them to watch before she backed up about 20 feet before taking a running start and jumping right before she ran into the wall. Lynix ended up half way up the wall.

"Just do what I did and meet me on the other side" Lynix stated before finishing the climb up and got to the other side.

Asher rolled his eyes, sometimes he wondered why he liked her so much but then whenever he sees her smiling and talking to him he remembers, "There has to be another way around this right Jet?"

Asher turned around to see her already half way up the wall, "Are you serious Jeanette? I mean I kind of expected Lynix to do this but not you!"

Jet who was almost to the top by now looked over her shoulder down at the boy her best friend liked, "Oh come on Ash, I just want to finish this obstacle course and this is the quickest way so just get your but up here before I tell Lynix that you like her."

Asher chuckled, "Go ahead tell her, I don't care. Heck maybe she might like me back."

"How about I tell her brothers and dad?" As soon as soon as those words left her mouth, Asher was already half way up.

"Don't you dare Jeanette Melissa McCall!" The 13 year old exclaimed out of breath. Jet just laughed and got to the other side where she met up with Lynix.

 **45 minutes later**

Everyone got out of the woods and surprisingly no one got hurt. "Great job everyone! Now go home and get some rest for school tomorrow." Scott said heading towards his car with his wife and kids. The adults decided that they will come back tomorrow and clean up.

 **The McCall's house**

"Knock Knock" Alyssa aid as she walked into her older brother's, Hunter, room.

"What do you want?" Hunter asked not looking up from his TV.

Alyssa scoffed, pretending to be hurt, "Can't your little sister that you love come into your room just to talk?" Hunter paused his TV and gave the brunette a look, "Okay okay, all I wanted was to ask if I could borrow your phone charger and a pen?"

"What happened to your charger?"

Alyssa blushed and looked down, "I uh kind of lost it."

"Fine, but I need it back before you go to sleep so that I can charge my phone. Oh and there's a pen on my desk." Hunter said while handing her the charger.

Alyssa thanked him before heading to her room where her phone was ringing. Looking at the caller i.d. she saw that it was her best friend Sky.

(Alyssa regular **Sky Bold** )

"Hey Sky what's up?" Alyssa asked lying down on her bed with her homework.

" **Nothing except that your boyfriend is cheating on you!"**

"What! Why would you think that?" She questioned already feeling tears come to her eyes.

" **If you go on his instagram you will see. Look I got to go my dad is yelling for me. Talk to you tomorrow."**

"Okay I'll go on it in a second. See you at school."

" **I'm so sorry."** Sky replied before hanging up.

Alyssa logged onto her instagram and went to her so called boyfriend's page. She clicked on the most recent picture which as her boyfriend kissing a girl from school on the cheek. The caption read, "So happy to be with the most beautiful girl in the world! #3weekaniversary"

She looked at it for at least 10 minutes not believing it until finally she broke down. Blake who was walking from the bathroom to his bedroom heard crying so of course Blake being Blake had to investigate.

Blake walked into his older sister's room only to see her sobbing, "Alyssa", he said warily, "Are you okay?"

Alyssa responded with more sobbing and gave her phone to him. Blake looked over it real before realizing what happened, "Oh lyss I'm so sorry" He told her embracing her in a hug, "Don't worry, Ben, Hunter, and I will 'talk' to him for you okay?" his only response was more sobbing. Blake shushed her and continued hugging her until she fell asleep.

"Alyssa I need my charger!" Blake heard Hunter. Blake semi-fast gently laid Alyssa down and covered her with a pillow. Then he grabbed the charger and made his way to Hunter's room where he was talking to Ben.

"You guys need to hear this." Blake stated pulling up Alyssa's 'boyfriend' on instagram.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "It can't be that important to interrupt our conversation." He told his younger brother gesturing to himself and Ben.

"Uh yes it is, Alyssa's boyfriend is cheating on her. I say that that is pretty important!" Blake exclaimed showing his brothers his phone.

Ben saw red the second he looked at it so did Hunter, "This is a joke right?" Ben asked.

Blake shook his head sadly, "I wish it was."

"If I see him anywhere near Alyssa tomorrow I'm going to punch his lights out!" Hunter exclaimed anger written all over his face.

Ben scoffed, "Heck if I see him anywhere tomorrow I'll punch him." As you can see the boys got the protective trait from both of their parents.

The boys kept on going on about what they were going to do but were interrupted by their youngest sister, Jeanette or Jet, "Who are you going to hurt?" She asked.

Her brothers stopped talking since they don't like her seeing them be violent or something like that. Although whenever they have to fight against Kate and Peter there's nothing they can do to stop her from seeing them act like that.

Ben started walking over to his little sister, "It's nothing, actually we were just about to go to bed and so should you. Mom and Dad will be home in about an hour and they said that we should be asleep by the time they got home." Ben told her leading her out of the room and into her room. Their parents went out with all the other parents just to hang out.

Ben turned around to see Blake going into his room and Hunter closing his door. He turned back around to see Jet already in bed, "Okay kiddo you need to go to sleep" He yawned, "And so do I. Night Jet, I'll se you in the morning." Ben said turning off the light and closing the door. He went to his room, closed the door and turned off the light before going to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

 **That's the chapter, how'd y'all like it. If you have any ideas please leave a review. Also remember to favorite and follow if you haven't already.**

 **Now if you noticed Aiden called Cassie Rock Star which is her special nickname for the group. I want all of the kids to have a nickname but I'm having trouble coming up with some of them. So if you have any nicknames for any of them please put them in a review with the name of the kid by. It can be as random as turtle or pizza or something like that.**

 **Since I mentioned Kennedy, Cassie, Sky, and Amelia's outfits I decided to say what Lynix, Paige, Paisley, Jet, and Alyssa's outfit was**

 **Lynix: Pink skinny jeans, white shirt, White hoodie, glitter gold high tops. Her hair was in a French braid**

 **Paige: Black sweatshirt with the word PINK on it, batman leggings, brown a messy bun, and uggs**

 **Paisley: skinny jeans, blue and red plaid button up shirt, black high tops, and ponytail**

 **Jet: Black leggings, blue shirt, pink hoddie, light brown uggs and a fishtail braid**

 **Alyssa: Blue jean button up shirt, black jeggings, light blue vans, and a pony tail.**

 **Till next time,**

 **SibunaGleekR5er :)**


	4. AN

**Hey guys this is SibunaGleekR5er. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in over a year( I think) I just couldn't figure out a way to continue this story.**

 **So as y'all know, this story is about the Teen Wolf characters and their kids and just about what's happening in their life. My only issue is that I can't decide if I want to continue this story or if I want to make a bunch stories and have this be a series. So I need you guys to help me decide.**

 **This is what I was thinking about doing:**

 **1.I would have this story be about Scott and Allison's family when their kids are little and not teenagers. This would just be a cute little story with a lot of sweet family moments and most likely the only other family that would be in it would be Stiles and Lydia's family.**

 **2\. I would have this story be about Stiles and Lydia's family. It would be based just like story #1.**

 **3\. I would redo this story and think of another plot.**

 **So I would do what I just explained or keep on going with this story. If I did do the 3 stories would y'all want all the other couples to be in it (Ethan and Danny, Kira and Isaac, Malia and Aidan)? Also do y'all think I should change Scott and Allison to Scott and Kira and have Allison go with Isaac or should I just keep it the same. Please comment down below, I really need help from you guys! If you have any other ideas that could possibly help me PM me.**

 **Till next time, SibunaGleekR5er :)**


End file.
